


homesick, lovesick

by inverbatim



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, M/M, Post-Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverbatim/pseuds/inverbatim
Summary: eichi still misses his weak, cold presence, sometimes.





	homesick, lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> a really short drabble i made based on a non-idol rp plot where after tsumugi was separated from natsume and sora, he became eichi's right hand man, who's health was way worse and was really dependent on tsumugi. tsumugi also was really dependent on eichi but eventually things happened (due to their own fault) and tsumugi left. almost like the canon but well. i hope you'll like it!

8:00pm.

 

 

The clock's constant, incessant tick and tock usually would make a strange, buzzing noise whenever it hit 8:00pm, for no particular reason. It was just a coincidence. Just something they had to keep seeing each other, just for their own sake.

 

He didn't had the strength to get up on his own, usually calling Tsumugi, asking him to stop the buzzing from the clock because "it wouldn't let him sleep". Tsumugi would come right away without hesitation - entering Eichi's bedroom with a mumbled " _excuse me_ " followed by a small laugh, fully closing his curtains and then, silencing the clock. 

 

Eichi always had something to say: probably short comments about Tsumugi's appearance, staring - no, _observing_ all of his movements, actions, feelings: the way he'd put his hair behind his ear when talking to Eichi, with both ears and cheeks flushed or how he would fidget with his hands, quickly looking away whenever they made eye contact. Even though they knew each other for so long now, Tsumugi would never change. Even if he tried to maintain his image just to impress Eichi - which he had no idea why he tried so hard -, you could still hear the mild shake in his voice. 

 

And even now, with the clock marking 8:00pm, in the moonlit, empty room, filled only with the clock's incessant ticking and buzzing, he could still hear his laugh. If he tried really hard, maybe he could probably hear his footsteps and the door opening. But no matter how long Eichi waited, he wouldn't show up.

 

"Tsumugi?", he whispered, hands still shaking from the sudden, cold thought of being alone. Completely alone. Even if he screamed, no one would really come, no one would really help - no one would be him. It was only Eichi, the clock, and the moon, now.

 

No matter how many tears streamed down his pale cheeks, Eichi couldn't help but feel like the hole in his heart only became bigger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
